Stress Relief
by newyork24-7
Summary: What if Jackie and Robbie had a more complicated relationship going on than we ever saw on screen. Rated M for safety.


**So I was watching Long time Dead the other night and it was the first episode that Robbie and Jackie started flirting in, and it got me to thinking what if their relationship wasn't just friendship, it would be kind of ironic and to me not completely unexpected if they'd been involved the entire time on a when the need strikes basis. **

**So basically this is going to be a collection of oneshots around that premise. In other words it's mostly going to be smut, but not entirely.**

* * *

"Just so you know pizza is not vegetarian," Jackie pointed out before she took another bit of the slice in her hand.

"It's close to it," Robbie replied, "if you pick the pepperoni off."

"I think thousands of vegetarians would disagree with you on that point." She dropped a small part of the crust back onto her plate and sat back, admitting, "It was good though."

"Yeah, does the best pizza in Glasgow, found it by accident, got lost one afternoon."

"You got lost?" she echoed, her forehead crinkling as she frowned at him. "I thought you knew the city like the back of your hand?"

"I do, but I didn't always."

"So mid case you decided to stop for a pizza?" she teased.

"Nah, was coming back from this bird's flat after a heavy night out, took a wrong turning and voila."

Jackie felt a small tug of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, stupid she knew but then you didn't get to choose who you were attracted to. "Ah, so I can thank the legendary Ross charm for this meal then?"

"It does have its uses, although it's not the flashiest of establishments," he admitted, glancing down at the small metal table and their two paper plates.

"If this was a date then that might matter, but I'd much rather enjoy my food."

He watched her carefully for a moment before leaning forward he swiped his thumb across the side of her mouth. On noting her look of surprise he explained, "You had a smudge of sauce."

"Oh." Her skin flushed as she brushed a finger over the same spot. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, like I said it was just a smudge," he shrugged easily, unable to help himself from staring at the faint blush still staining her cheeks. He liked his new colleague and if they'd met in any other walk of life he would have made a move by now, he wasn't even put off by the fact they worked together, no what concerned him was that he wanted to know exactly where her relationship with Jardine stood, if they were in fact just friends, because if not then it would definitely end badly, and e couldn't be bothered with that hassle. "So...you introduced Elaine to Mike then?"

"Uh huh," she gave a slight nod. "I was out for drinks with Mike when Elaine called me, she was feeling down and said she could do with cheering up, so I told her to join us and they just hit it off."

"So it wasn't a set up then?"

"No." Her frown deepened. "Why are you so interested?"

"Well it's not exactly going to end well, was just wondering if he was going to hold you responsible."

"Michael is a fully grown adult, his relationships are his own concern," she told him. "Anyway it might not be over."

Robbie raised his eyebrow and let out a loud chuckle. "I think accusing your girlfriend of murder pretty much sounds the death knell for every relationship."

"It would certainly be a passion killer," she admitted, wincing as she added, "And can you imagine the grovelling you'd have to do."

"You'd constantly get it thrown back in your face," he added helpfully.

"Exactly, either way I certainly don't envy him tonight."

He grinned. "So you'd much rather be in this dive with me?"

"Oh absolutely." Pushing her plate away from her she told him, "Although if you really want to top the evening off with a bang then we need to go to the pub."

"Celebrate that we've closed another case?"

"We can use that as an excuse if you'd like," she told him with a grin.

"Right well I chose where we ate so you can choose where we drink."

"So generous, come on then grab your coat and we can get going."

Robbie watched her shrug her jacket on, he'd watched her carefully when she'd spoke about Mike and Elaine and he was now more convinced than ever that she thought of him as just a friend, which left his road clear. He just had to decide whether or not to take it.

* * *

Taking a fortifying gulp of her gin, Jackie swivelled the pool cue so that it was pointing at Robbie and told him, "I can make the shot."

He shook his head, laughing into his pint before telling her, "It's impossible."

"No, it's difficult, there's a difference."

"I don't think you could make that shot sober, DS Reid, never mind drunk," he teased.

"I'm not drunk, I'm pleasantly tipsy," she corrected. "And even if I am drunk then you are as well."

"Not going to deny it, but I still don't think you're going to make it."

She gave a small snort. "That's what you think."

His grin widened at her confidence, and he leaned against the pillar as he watched her prepare to take the much debated shot, his head tilting so that he had a better view of her ass as she leaned over, and he couldn't help but notice the way her blouse tightened across her breasts as she moved. It was quite a pleasant sight he admitted to himself. His grin turned into a smirk as he watched her bite down on her bottom lip, smack the white ball and make the bloody shot.

"Yes!" She jumped straight, triumphant as she smiled over at him. "I knew I should have put money on it."

"I would have given you pretty good odds as well."

"Damn." She pouted slightly before brightening and telling him, "You can get the next round as my reward."

"I think that a shot that impressive requires shots as well."

"Definitely," Jackie agreed, laying cue back across the table and swinging herself round Robbie's arm added, "You were right about one thing though."

"And what's that?" he asked, taking hold of her free arm and bringing her round to stand in front of him.

"I would never have made that shot sober."

He laughed at her admission. "You're not the next snooker prodigy then?"

"Well I won't be giving up my day job."

"Good to know, office would be quiet without you." His thumb moved, caressing the inside of her wrist as he took a small step closer to her so that his body was almost pressed against hers.

Her eyes darted over his face, her fingers tightening into material of his shirt sleeve and unthinkingly she tugged him towards her. He didn't hesitate, his mouth on hers, sliding his arm around her waist, the other cupping her cheek.

The kiss was brief, simply testing the waters before they both pulled back. Jackie's eyes glittered up at him. "Don't think that means you're getting out of buying this round," she murmured.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, slowly dragging his fingertips down her cheek as he added, "Bar then?"

"Yeah, I'll go try and get us a seat. See anywhere?"

He felt a trill of satisfaction when he saw the empty booth in the corner, cosy and secluded, exactly what he wanted. "Over there?" he suggested.

"I'll see you there then."

* * *

Shifting closer to her, Robbie rested his hand on Jackie's knee, stroking his fingers against her leg for a few moments, and when she didn't pull away, moved his hand up, brushing underneath the hem of her skirt. Her breath hitched slightly at that and she pressed her hand over his, telling him, "I think we might need some ground rules if we're going to keep going down this path."

"Rules?" he echoed, looking at her in amusement.

"Uh huh." She nodded, licking her lips as she considered her next words carefully, she was well aware that if she had been sober she would not even be entertaining this notion, but after a couple of drinks it seemed like an excellent idea. She wanted him and he wanted her, why did it have to be any more complicated than that? "We work together, I don't want it to be awkward."

"It won't be awkward," he assured her, taking the opportunity to run his finger down the line of her neck. "We're both adults, both know what we want."

"One night," she confirmed. "No strings attached."

"Yes to the latter but let's not put a time limit on anything." He kissed where her neck met her jaw. "Might be better that way."

"It might get complicated."

"Nah, we could just look on it as stress relief."

"Stress relief?" she laughed, her fingers brushing through his hair now, his mouth on her neck again.

"Yeah, for when we're not seeing anyone else and we need to unwind, could work quite nicely."

"Either one of us can pull the plug at anytime."

"Exactly."

"Well then," she guided her head up, kissing him, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away, smiling when he moved forward again, his eyes on her mouth and continuing, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Nice place," Robbie commented, glancing around the bedroom as he stretched one arm out and rested it behind his head, the other brushing up and down against Jackie's hip.

She laughed, kissing his chest as she remarked, "Because you've seen so much of it."

"Perhaps I was trying to make small talk."

Her lips quirked. "Well I hope you normally opt for more interesting subjects when indulging in pillow talk."

"I'm insulted, DS Reid," he teased, pulling her over him, grinning at her squeal of surprised laughter.

"I don't believe you; your ego's far too inflated for that, and by the looks of things that's not the only part of your anatomy dealing with the same issue," she teased, her fingers sliding down his chest to tease him.

He groaned, his hips arching upwards into the caress as his grip on her tightened. "You could always help me out with that...again," he suggested, his eyes slightly glazed.

"I could," she replied, her mouth brushing his as she settled her weight on her knees either side of him, her breasts pressing against his chest. She felt his grip on her hips tighten, his mouth seeking hers pulling her bottom lip into his mouth until she moaned, her fingers brushing across his jaw, encouraging him.

Robbie broke the kiss, his breathing rough as he told her, "I'd prefer something a bit more definite."

"Would you now?" she laughed. "I'll remember that in future."

"Mmm, see that you do DS Reid." He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her laughter to deepen as she pushed against him, kissing the upturned corners of his mouth before pressing her lips to his. Her hands steadied on his shoulders as she slid her body up and then down onto him, gasping into his mouth as she felt her muscles stretch to accommodate him.

His hips thrust upwards and she moaned, moving hers in counterpoint, his hands straying over her body, cupping her breasts, rubbing against her nipples, dipping between her legs. Her head fell back at the sensation and she shifted on him, leaning back and steadying her hands on his thighs.

Robbie groaned roughly at the feeling of her muscles clenching around him, his teeth gritting as his thrust grow in force and speed, desperate to keep going. He grabbed her hips tightly again, tilting her, hitting her from a different angle. Her nails dug into his skin as she let out a sharp gasp of approval at the movement. He held her there, watched enthralled as a pink flush spread across her chest, her eyes fluttering shut until finally he felt the spasm of her muscles.

Her toes curled at the sensation, her thighs tightening as shuddered, her hips moving throughout her climax, determined to make him feel the same. It didn't take long, he'd been on the edge already and the feel and sound of her coming apart for him carried him over the edge as he pressed deep into her and stayed there.

Panting, Jackie fell against his chest, feeling his fingers run lazily through her hair. "Well," she commented after a few moments. "I'm definitely more relaxed."

He laughed. "I do aim to please."

"It definitely didn't help your ego though, did it?" she laughed.

"It gave it a boost."

"Because that's what it was needing."


End file.
